creepypastafandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Lili
Była chlubą całej mojej rodziny. Długie do łokci, opalizujące czarne włosy okalały jej drobną twarz. Rzęsy miała niewyobrażalnie długie, a szklane oczy lśniły, gdy słońce padało na nie pod odpowiednim kątem. Jej kruche i delikatne ciało było przyodziane w czarną koronkową suknię, wzorowaną na styl gotycki. Z daleka mogła uchodzić za dziecko jakiejś ekscentrycznej pary. Moja czteroletnia siostra dostała ją w prezencie od naszej ciotki na swoje ostatnie urodziny. Tak, Lili była porcelanową lalką. Rodzice byli nią zachwyceni, każdy gość w naszym domu musiał ją obowiązkowo zobaczyć. Sam muszę przyznać, że robiła wrażenie, gdyż była tak realistycznie wykonana, że wyglądała prawie na żywą. Jedynie jej nieruchome, stale utkwione w jednym punkcie spojrzenie oraz zbyt biała i świecąca się cera świadczyły, iż jest wyłącznie kunsztownie wykonaną lalką. Moja siostrzyczka również była pod wpływem jej uroku. Zajmowała się Lili kiedy tylko mogła. Czesała jej włosy, mówiła do niej i udawała, że są najlepszymi na świecie przyjaciółkami, których nic nie jest w stanie rozłączyć. Rodzice nie mieli nic przeciwko, gdy po raz pierwszy Lili zasiadła z nami przy stole podczas obiadu. Co więcej, dostała nawet własną porcję jedzenia, która później została spożyta przez ojca. Byłem jedyną osobą w całej rodzinie, która odczuwała niepokój patrząc się na nią. Jej czarna szatka z czasem zaczęła mi się kojarzyć z dawnymi szatami pogrzebowymi, a martwy wyraz twarzy powodował, że czułem dreszcze wzdłuż kręgosłupa. Oczywiście zwierzyłem się z moich lęków matce. Wyśmiała mnie. Dni mijały, a ja nabierałem coraz większego przekonania, że coś z tą lalką jest bardzo nie w porządku. Monologi mojej siostry zaczęły przypominać bardziej konwersację. Zadawała Lili pytania, po czym śmiała się lub kiwała głową, jak gdyby usłyszała od niej odpowiedź. Młoda siedziała z nią całymi dniami w pokoju, przestała nawet spotykać się ze swoimi dwiema najlepszymi przyjaciółkami. Miałem wrażenie, że Lili zaczyna kontrolować całe jej życie, jak gdyby była myślącą istotą. Jednak prócz tego w moim domu nic się nie zmieniło, lalka dalej była chlubą rodziny i honorowym gościem przy naszym stole. Podczas jednego z owych obiadów miało miejsce dziwne zdarzenie. Nie wytrzymałem i w końcu zaoponowałem procedurze posilania się z lalką przy jednym stole. Ująłem to w słowach: „nie uważacie, że najwyższy czas, aby przerwać tę zabawę w traktowanie Lili jak żywej osoby? To już zaczyna być nienormalne”. Nim rodzice zdążyli się choćby odezwać, ujrzałem coś, co mnie przeraziło – wyraz oczu Lili uległ zmianie, wydawało mi się, że tuż pod szklaną powierzchnią ujrzałem cień, który przemknął niewiarygodnie szybko. Po chwili wszystko wróciło do normy. Z tym wyjątkiem, że teraz spojrzenie lalki nie było utkwione w pustce. Spoglądała wprost w moje oczy, a gdy rodzice stanowczo sprzeciwili się mojej propozycji, na jej twarzy zagościł ledwie dostrzegalny uśmiech, mimo iż wcześniej jej wargi stanowiły idealnie prostą cienką linię. Nie zdołałem dokończyć obiadu, wstałem i poszedłem do swojego pokoju nie zważając na protesty i kwaśne miny rodziców. Zamknąłem drzwi kluczem, który przekręciłem dwukrotnie. Na wszelki wypadek. Po tamtym feralnym obiedzie moje noce były przepełnione chaotycznymi koszmarami. W moich snach znajdowałem się w przedpokoju strasznie zaniedbanej drewnianej chaty, położonej gdzieś w niewielkim lesie, daleko od cywilizacji. Stara, brudna żarówka kołysała się nad moją głową parodiując prawdziwe oświetlenie. Drewniane ściany chatki były miejscami przegniłe, a dach dziurawy. Całość sprawiała bardziej wrażenie okropnie zniszczonego domku letniskowego niż prawdziwego mieszkania, jednak ktoś w niej rezydował. Drzwi po mojej prawej stronie otworzyły się, przeraźliwie skrzypiąc. Moim oczom ukazał się nieludzko chudy starszy mężczyzna. Miał długie i rzadkie siwe włosy, twarz pooraną zmarszczkami i skołtunioną siwą brodę. Jego oczy zdawały się być przysłonięte bielmem, jednak musiał mnie dojrzeć, gdyż skinął mi głową na przywitanie. Cofnąłem się, chciałem stamtąd jak najszybciej zniknąć. Odwróciłem się plecami do mężczyzny, by wyjść przez domniemane drzwi wyjściowe. Jednak przede mną była jedynie nadgniła drewniana ściana, do której przyparłem plecami i ponownie spojrzałem na mężczyznę. Dalej stał w progu pokoju i cierpliwie patrzył w moją stronę. Ze zgrozą spostrzegłem, że na jego szyi tkwiły grube okowy łańcucha. Podszedłem bliżej. Starałem się dostrzec dokąd wiedzie ten łańcuch, jednak dalsze ogniwa tonęły w mroku nieoświetlonej części pokoju. - Chodź za mną, moja pani cię oczekuje – powiedział starzec. Nie miałem wyboru, nogi same poniosły mnie przed siebie. Mężczyzna zarzucił łańcuch na swoje ramię i powoli kroczył przede mną. Wkrótce stanęliśmy przed drzwiami. Moje oczy szybko przystosowały się do otaczającej mnie ciemności i dostrzegłem nietypowy czarny znak, który wyróżniał się na tle dość jasnych drzwi. Dokładnie zapamiętałem jego dziwny i złowrogi wygląd - odwrócony krzyż o wydłużonej poziomej belce łączył się u góry z półksiężycem zwróconym w prawą stronę. Mężczyzna usunął się na bok i stanął w kącie, obok prowizorycznej psiej budy, która widocznie służyła mu za mieszkanie. Ręką wskazał mi na drzwi, dając znak, abym je otworzył. Nacisnąłem na klamkę. Stanąłem w prawie zupełnie pustym pokoju. W odróżnieniu od reszty chaty, to pomieszczenie było zadbane i dobrze oświetlone. Na środku stało krzesło, a na nim siedziała Lili, odwrócona tyłem do mnie, a przodem do oparcia krzesła. Jej nogi zwisały w powietrzu, a ręce trzymała na podołku. Głowa lalki powoli zaczęła się obracać, aż kąt obrotu wyniósł sto osiemdziesiąt stopni. Spojrzała na mnie swoim martwym wzrokiem, za którym tańczyły cienie. - Ona jest już moja! Zaczęła powtarzać to zdanie z coraz większą mocą, aż słowa przerodziły się w niezrozumiały krzyk. Ciemne włosy Lili falowały w powietrzu, a jej ciało unosiło się tuż nad krzesłem. Z każdym słowem lalki żarówki świeciły coraz mocniej, wreszcie z głośnym brzękiem pękły i zapanowała absolutna ciemność. Odzyskałem władzę w nogach i pobiegłem najszybciej jak mogłem. Byłem już w połowie drogi do korytarza, gdy moje nogi zaplątały się w łańcuch starca. Upadłem, uderzając całym ciężarem ciała w posadzkę, a starzec rzucił się na mnie wyjąc nieludzko. Poczułem przeszywający ból w nodze i spostrzegłem, że mężczyzna zatopił zęby w mojej łydce. Kopnąłem go z całej siły w twarz wolną nogą, pośpiesznie wstałem i ruszyłem przed siebie. Wybiegłem do korytarza i ponownie znalazłem się w zaułku bez żadnych drzwi, ale tym razem miałem pewien pomysł. Schowałem głowę między ramiona i naparłem na spróchniałą ścianę. Drewno pękło z trzaskiem i runąłem w dół, wprost na trawę i gałęzie. Za sobą usłyszałem metaliczny dźwięk pękających ogniw łańcucha i czterech kończyn szybko przebierających po podłodze. Zmotywowany chęcią przeżycia uciekałem dalej. Szaleńczy pościg nie ustawał, a ja w ogóle nie traciłem sił, w końcu jedynie śniłem. Jednak przerażenie i adrenalina były autentyczne, nawet śniąc mogłem wyczuć jak mocno i szybko bije moje serce. Wciąż biegnąc odwróciłem głowę, by zobaczyć jak daleko ode mnie znajduje się dziwny starzec, niewolnik Lili. Zamiast widoku powykręcanego ciała staruszka zobaczyłem śnieżnobiałego wilka z wyszczerzonymi kłami, który z każdym krokiem był coraz bliżej mnie. Próbowałem przyspieszyć, ale nie potrafiłem – skakanie przez zwalone konary drzew i balansowanie na wystających korzeniach pochłaniały zbyt wiele mojej uwagi. Wtem, tuż obok siebie, zobaczyłem Lili. Unosiła się w powietrzu i wpatrywała we mnie. - Nie uratujesz jej – usłyszałem w swojej głowie. Chwila nieuwagi wystarczyła abym spotkał się z drzewem, które jakby znikąd wyrosło przede mną. Uderzenie wydusiło całe powietrze z moich płuc i upadłem na ziemię. Wilk dopadł mnie w paru szybkich skokach i wbił zęby w mój prawy bok, zacząłem krzyczeć. Obudziłem się z głośnym krzykiem. Palce lewej dłoni wciąż zaciskały się na moim prawym boku, jakby wilk naprawdę mnie ugryzł. Poczułem wilgoć właśnie w tym miejscu. Za drzwiami stali moi rodzice, próbując dostać się do mojego pokoju. „Spokojnie, to tylko koszmar” odkrzyknąłem do nich zza zamkniętych drzwi, gestykulując, jak gdyby mogli mnie zobaczyć. Purpurowa kropla spadła z mojej uniesionej lewej dłoni i uderzyła w białą kołdrę, rozbryzgując się na mniejsze kropelki. Odwróciłem dłoń na zewnątrz i ze zgrozą spostrzegłem, że cała była pokryta krwią. Szybko zerwałem z siebie kołdrę i obejrzałem swój prawy bok- w miejscu ugryzienia wilka widniały cztery krwistoczerwone szramy. Pośpiesznie wstałem z łóżka i ruszyłem w stronę pokoju rodziców. Rana z boku krwawiła przy każdym następnym kroku, do tego ból łydki w miejscu ugryzienia starca dał się we znaki. Kuśtykając wyszedłem z pokoju. Przestraszona matka natychmiast pojechała ze mną do szpitala. Obdukcja wykazała, że rana powstała na skutek wydrapania paznokciami. Lekarze pytali mnie czy pierwszy raz miałem taką sytuację oraz czy wszystko w porządku w moich relacjach ze znajomymi i rodziną, a także w szkole. Przepisali mi leki na spokojniejszy sen i wróciliśmy do domu. Postanowiłem definitywnie zakończyć tę przygodę z lalką. Tej nocy nie spałem. Wstałem z łóżka grubo po północy, gdy reszta rodziny już spała. Po cichu udałem się do pokoju siostry, tak by jej nie obudzić. Leżała w swoim łóżku, przytulając do siebie Lili. Powoli podszedłem i rozwarłem jej zaciśnięte na lalce rączki. Momentalnie otworzyła oczy i spojrzała na mnie absolutnie trzeźwym wzrokiem, jakby w ogóle nie spała. - Odejdź, Lili cię nie lubi – powiedziała do mnie, po czym mocniej przytuliła do siebie lalkę i ponownie zasnęła. Wstrząśnięty wróciłem do swojego pokoju z mocnym postanowieniem, że spróbuję ponownie. Tym razem w dzień. Nastał świt, a ja wciąż czekałem na odpowiedni moment, siedząc przed komputerem i szukając jakichkolwiek informacji o znaku, który widniał na drzwiach w moim śnie. Na daremno. Po paru godzinach dalszego oczekiwania, nastał nareszcie odpowiedni moment. Usłyszałem jak drzwi do pokoju mojej siostry otwierają się i młoda wychodzi do łazienki. Szybko wstałem od komputera i wszedłem do jej pokoju. Lili siedziała sama na łóżku, wyglądając dokładnie tak samo jak zawsze. Błyskawicznie ją porwałem i schowałem do plecaka, który naszykowałem specjalnie w tym celu w nocy. Prócz lalki w środku znajdował się młotek i śrubokręt. Nie chciałem jej tylko wyrzucić, chciałem ją zniszczyć. Siedząc na ławce w starym i nieodwiedzanym parku kilkaset metrów od mojego domu, wyciągnąłem Lili i przybory do tortur. Najpierw śrubokrętem pozbawiłem ją jej szklanych oczu. Spadły wprost do mojej dłoni, dwie czarne kulki. Położyłem je na chodniku i zgniotłem butem na proch. Rzuciłem bezoką lalkę na chodnik. Jej głowa pękła na kilka części, a klatka piersiowa zapadła się pod czarną suknią. Nóżki lalki dołączyły się od tułowia, tak samo jak ręce. Wziąłem młotek i dokończyłem dzieła zniszczenia tłukąc zapamiętale po czarnej szatce skrywającej resztki lalki. Nie przestałem, dopóki Lili nie zmieniła się w bezkształtną kupkę milionów porcelanowych części. Zgarnąłem jej resztki do dłoni i wrzuciłem do kosza na śmieci. Szczęśliwy wróciłem do domu. Spodziewałem się, że zastanę płaczącą siostrę i zdenerwowanych rodziców. Jednak w domu panował spokój. Zaniepokojony wszedłem do pokoju siostry i oniemiałem. Młoda siedziała na łóżku ze szczotką w ręce i czesała lalkę ubraną w czarną szatkę. Nie wierząc własnym oczom podszedłem do niej i odwróciłem lalkę twarzą w moją stronę. To była Lili. Wpadłem w szał. Porwałem tę przeklętą lalkę i rzuciłem nią w kaloryfer. Porcelana pękła i spadła na podłogę w postaci szklanego deszczu, ale siostra w ogóle nie wyglądała na przejętą. Uśmiechnęła się do mnie serdecznie, a za jej oczami tańczyły cienie. Widziałem je wyraźnie. - Za późno – przemówiła do mnie głosem Lili. Za plecami usłyszałem odgłos łańcucha powoli przesuwanego po ziemi. Odwróciłem się akurat w porę, by zobaczyć jak starzec o rzadkich siwych włosach i skołtunionej brodzie zamierza się grubym łańcuchem na moją głowę. Potem była tylko ciemność. Starzec siedział przed swoim straganem na pchlim targu. Miał rzadkie siwe włosy i skołtunioną brodę. Wśród wszystkich jego rzeczy wyróżniała się pięknie wykonana lalka. Miała brązowe falowane włosy i drobną twarz. Przyodziana była w czarną gotycką sukienkę. Na pierwszy rzut oka mogła uchodzić za żywą istotę, może czteroletnią dziewczynkę o przesłodkim wyrazie twarzy. Jednak szklane oczy i połyskliwa porcelanowa cera zdradzały, że jest jedynie szklanym majstersztykiem. Młoda kobieta podeszła do stoiska. - Poproszę tę lalkę. Będzie idealnym prezentem dla mojej córki – powiedziała do mężczyzny, zadowolona ze swojego wyboru. - Ależ oczywiście. Na pewno będzie jej dobrze służyć – odpowiedział starzec z uśmiechem. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Legendy miejskie